


Call for me - Sleight of Hand

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bell Magic, Enchanted items, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After weeks of behaving as is expected in the Bell temple's Library, Yuuri is starting to put step one of his plan in action. Making him do things, he never thought he wouldn't feel guilty about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 83 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> I flipped a coin, heads; Phichit and the cloak, tails; Yuuri and the books. Now I have a coin stuck between my desks.
> 
> Going to have some busy weeks but I'll keep posting trinkets of stories over at [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) Just drop by. They have finally gotten their own little tab on my page. :}

His eyes slide over the shelf for a moment knowing that Hora Oki is watching his every move. He knows that they are afraid he might find something that interest him here and use it against them. Something he is wholeheartedly planning to do indeed. So the whole point is not showing her exactly when a book peaks his interest, let them think they have the upper hand. He can see one of the books give up a faint light in the corner of his eye, and it is in a spot he will neither reach for or lean down to. 

He moves closer to the spot the book rests. Making it very clear that he is looking over the very large and boring books of Bell Rules on the shelf above it. Those books are safe as he gets his lessons out of them. He tries his best to push down a shiver. He knows that what he is planning to do is necessary to regain his freedom, but it goes against everything his parents and great-grandfather ever taught him. He reaches up to take the Rule book, he was taught from only two days ago, from the shelf. He knows he only has less than a second to do what needs to be done.

"Yuuri!! I missed you at breakfast this morning. Did you get called in early or did you just wake up with the sun?" Kenjiro bounces next to him, startling Yuuri, making him almost drop the book.

He grips it with both his hands before turning his red face, which he will attribute to being startled, nothing else. Yuuri looks at the kid and suddenly sees the kid a bit taller with some color to his blond hair, but that image is gone as fast as it came. He shakes his head, apparently there is still some residual energy from the spell he used that morning going on, and smiles brightly at the kid. Having Kenjiro pop up at the weirdest times is probably what it feels like to have a younger sibling. And the fact the age difference between them is very similar as the one between him and his sister, he wonders if he ever walked into his sister at odd times, making him feel more connected with Mari now than he had been before. 

"Kinda. I... uhm. Couldn't sleep well, had another nightmare," best to use the same story he had used with the priest that had walked into his meditating "so I went out and...uhm thought to take a small walk. Ended up falling asleep near the pond. Didn't wake well after breakfast had been served." 

He can see that Kenjiro believes him. Which is not that hard as Yuuri has established the 'silly boy falling asleep at odd places' persona to near perfection over the past few months. Right now he was certain nobody would doubt him telling that story. He could tell it without getting all blush and stuttery from trying to hide the fact he was lying. Now his blush and stutter are simply things he does to make it look sincere. He is starting to hate the person this place is turning him into, but for his freedom he will turn himself inside out. He already proved it once. 

"Uhm... Kenjiro, why are you here? Didn't you have lessons to attend to. I do not want you to slack off on your studies." The boy nearly explodes from the joy he puts in his smile. 

Yuuri had noticed fairly soon that Kenjiro held a big admiration towards him, one he was afraid to fulfill. The boy was already to attached, but Yuuri didn't know how to distance himself without it causing suspicion with the people that are not allowed to have any suspicion in his actions whatsoever. He takes a quick look back at the shelves, minus the book he took from the shelf in plain sight one can not see anything of at all. He places the large Rule book on a reading desk and looks at the younger man, who is blushing heavily at him. 

"Well, yes and no. Honestly I am having some free minutes in between lessons. Was told to rest but as I knew you'd be in the library... I... Uhm." The kid manages to brighten deeper "well the truth is. I was hoping you'd join me for lunch at the sound pavilion later." Kenjiro casts his eyes down. Yuuri sighs, making the kid shiver apparently preparing himself for another cold rejection. He just can't do it, not today.

"Sure that would be nice. But I have study till the first toll after midday, so it will be after that. And only if I do not get called in for a revision of my lessons myself." 

This cheers Kenjiro up greatly, and he promises to get them a good lunch. After that he runs of to get back to his lessons. Yuuri sends him a wave and turns to the book at the desk. He takes some papers from the drawer in the desk and unscrews the cap of the ink bottle. Time to make some notes, to make it look as if he is learning new things. If he didn't know what he knew, he would have most likely told them months ago that his great-grandfather had taught him every thing in these books years ago, now he'll just make them think he's a slow learner. He puts his hand on the cover to open the book, so when a hand gets slammed on his forcing the book shut again he is a bit startled. Looking up he is staring right in the cold eyes of Hora Oki.

"Do you really think it is wise to go out and eat with any of the other novices. You know what you were told." She doesn't even give him a second to breath before continuing. "If it wasn't because you came to us at such a late age, I would have been lobbying for you not to be allowed to have any contact with the young ones. Your parents should have sent you here years ago." 

Yuuri nods his head down. "As I said we never knew I had it in me. Being told at awaking that I had the making of a Bell Priest was a great surprise. If we had known I am certain I had been sent here at the right age for my training and lessons," he puts enough demure in his voice that he knows pleases her "and about Lunch with the other novices. I know Kenjiro well enough by now that he will put in more than ample fruits, nuts and vegetables in the basket for me not to stray from any dietary restrictions that have been put upon me. I know my limitations." 

He awaits her reaction, all the while he makes certain to keep his eyes down. Her hand twitches a few times before she finally releases his. He is certain the edge of the cover is ingrained into it. He doesn't dare to breath yet though. Hora Oki is known to always toss in one more remark before letting him be.

"As long as you know your place here. And put on a different shirt, no matter how much you stitch those bright patterns on it. A shirt like that under your novice Robes makes you look like a up stuck peasant." After that she turns her back to him and stalks to the door. "I will let the kitchen know what Minami is allowed to have with him for the lunch. Try to behave while I am gone."

The moment the door clicks behind her Yuuri is away from the desk and into a pathway of books he hardly ever get to explore. The Spell that morning was right, so he is happy he came prepared. And he quickly goes about replacing some of the books that are glowing in his eyes by the trace of an other spell he casted days ago, with the enchanted pieces of woods he pulls from the pocket on his shirt. Those pieces take the image of the books he slips in his pocket. He can't give a damn that this shirt makes him look as a peasant, it is the only one with a pocket that he has and he made certain it is a good spacious one. 

When Hora Oka throws open the doors only minutes after having left he is already at his desk just starting on his second page of notes. 

By the time the midday toll rings he had finished at least 20 pages of notes he will never ever look at ever again. But he is ready to put away the book and go over them just for image sake. He needs Hora Oka report that he was struggling on the subject, plus he needs the time to think of some really dumb questions about some of the subjects. He is already looking forward to it. 

He goes to the shelves where he got the book from and suddenly notices a small book at the bottom shine so brightly he nearly trips. But instead of stabling himself with his dancing reflexes he actually lets himself fall. In the same movement he pushes himself from the ground he has his hand in his pocket, an enchanted piece of wood out of it, and the book back into it. When he looks up he sees Hora Oka just looking at him as if he's a fool, she did not see his movement. Good. As that book must contain something important.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Yuuri is 17 and Minami is 11 in this story.   
> ps. In the anime Minami is addressed with his family name, but as they are close here I am setting them on given name basis. That is why I will be addressing him as Kenjiro in the stories after they established that trust and as Minami in the ones prior. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
